


we’re a team now, vanya

by cancerising



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Canon Compliant, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Masturbation, Possible Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, episode nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: a different take on the bath scene from episode nine





	we’re a team now, vanya

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn’t pass up a chance to write this after watching that bath scene. it just felt so creepy and manipulative. vanya looked so dead. i really saw myself in her

“your family,” he gently drags the washcloth over vanya’s bloodied hands, but it does nothing to clean the gunk out from under her fingernails. he’ll likely have to cut them later, if she allows him to. “they’ll be coming for us soon.” 

the water has turned brown from the dried blood. somehow, it found its way under her shirt and stained her stomach during the argument between her and allison. she keeps thinking about how how her immediate instinct was to grab her bow and go straight for the kill. does she really want to kill her sister? she can’t handle the ugly truth hiding behind her instincts. she does resent her family for how they treated her growing up, and allison’s confession only intensifies the burdening feelings she’s held onto all these years, but how could she hate them enough to kill her sister? she did it so easily. she doesn’t even think that she’d swung the bow hard enough, but—

“i know you don’t understand this now.” he rubs circles into vanya’s back. in the back of his mind, he imagines that his own mother might have done something like this for him as a child. “i had to get you away from the cabin. it’s for our safety.” 

the water is too dark for vanya to see her pale feet at the bottom of the tub. the image is haunting. she keeps thinking back to allison’s twitching, dying body and the dark blood pooling from under her head. 

“vanya,” he whispers. “let me help you forget about what you _did_ to her.” he calmly pushes her knees down until her legs are flat against the bathtub’s bottom. he dips the washcloth back into the dirty water and drags it over her inner thighs suggestively. 

“i didn’t do anything. i just lost control. i didn’t _mean_ —“ her hoarse voice comes to a halt as leonard roughly pinches her thigh. her arms remain limp at her sides; she’s used to the harsh treatment, and occasionally welcomes it, but now is not the time for it.

“we have to stick together, m’kay?” the water splashes as he tosses the washcloth to the farside of the tub. he pushes her thighs apart and forces two fingers inside. it’s a tight fit, but she always comes undone with time. “they’ll blame you for this. explaining yourself will do nothing to stop them from coming for you once they see all that blood.” 

vanya is silent. her stomach twists with disgust as leonard’s pruny finger scratch at the walls of her cunt. normally she would’ve been able to somewhat tolerate the feeling to please him, but now she just wants to vomit. his tone is strangely comforting, but the way he’s slowly putting the blame on her makes her arms itch. she knows it’s not true—there’s no way she would kill allison on purpose. no matter how much they fight, she would never do it in such a cruel fashion, in the way he’s suggesting. somehow, his voice puts her under a spell and she slowly finds herself coming to terms with what she did, and how she had to protect herself from now on. with him, the man who supposedly killed his father and spent a chunk of his life in prison.

she leans on the otherside of the tub, so she’s facing away from him. he pumps his fingers faster as she shifts her weight for comfort, and she supposes he took that as her feeling some sort of pleasure from his actions. her head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, and her body feels like it’s floating on the water’s surface. 

“you’re so special, vanya.” he undoes his belt with his freehand and struggles to shove his pants down enough to take his cock out. he bites down on his already split lip as he touches himself. “say it. say it for me.” 

she can feel bile rising in the back of her throat. she struggles to swallow the lump in her throat and gives into his commands. “i’m special.” she mumbles. she closes her eyes, shielding herself from the sight of his fingers moving inside her. 

leonard grunts as he cums into his hand. some of it splashes onto the outside of the tub, but he ignores his mess for now. “i want you to cum for me.” he pants. he grinds his things against her clit encouragingly. 

overstimulation gets the best of her. she doesn’t feel any pleasure from his touch, only the pain of being used over and over again. she sobs quietly as her hips jerk forward and a short-lived, painful orgasm washes over her. she keeps her eyes closed, but somehow her tears still spill down her cheeks. she doesn’t want to look at him now. she knows he’s smiling. he always smiles. 

“you’re so good for me, vanya. you’re such a good girl.” he praises. he pumps his fingers a few more times, just to test how much she truly tolerates his touch. it’s for fun, mostly. of course he knows she doesn’t truly enjoy this as much as he does, but it’s nice to play around with his fantasy. it’s also nice to see how flushed and red her clit gets after he forces an orgasm out of her. if only she would let him taste her. 

she shivers against the rim of the tub. the water’s gone cold by now, and her feet are starting to get pruny. her nails are still dirty and brown from the blood, but she has to admit that she needed this bath. at least, to get the blood off of her hands. she wouldn’t be able to live with another moment of allison’s blood on her skin. still, she sees it every time she looks down. it’s all around her now, in the back of her mind. 

“i’m draining the tub, vanya.” 

she ignores him, still leaning on the bathtub’s rim. it’s going to be another long night.

**Author's Note:**

> i got flashbacks while writing this :,) these are my form of emotional self harm i guess
> 
> anyway as always please critic my work


End file.
